elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar Storm
Skylar Storm is a superhero and a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She joined forces with Bree and Chase (along with Oliver and Kaz) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. She is portrayed by Paris Berelc. Biography Background Skylar Storm is an alien superhero, genetically engineered on the volcanic planet Caldera. She was one of the greatest heroes, until The Annihilator seized control of her powers and turned her into the most dangerous villain in the universe. To save her from evil, they had her powers drained by Hapax the Elder. Even without powers, she uses her agility to stop villains. On Earth, she posed as a normal human girl known as Connie Valentine. Season 1 After Mighty Med was destroyed, Skylar joins forces with old friends Bree and Chase, along with Kaz and Oliver to track down super-villains. Skylar is adjusting being a new sister to Bree. She got her powers back, but has to remaster them because of repeated glitching. Skylar now poses as a bionic superhuman, so she can use her powers without revealing her true identity. Personality Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, stole them from her. Even though she has lost all of her powers, she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight, thinking that her powers would be restored, but they weren't. She also tried to burn a piece of bread, but that didn't work either, and she angrily threw it at a wall. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands, because she is bored without her powers. Skylar joined Logan High School once she realized that she isn't getting her powers back anytime soon. She wishes one day, she can regain her lost glory. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her, or things don't go the way she wanted to, but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Skylar recently got her powers back, but her powers were corrupted by The Annihilator, under his control. With her serving The Annihilator, she has become a ruthless force to be reckoned with. Even when Skylar turned evil and accepted it, she still cared for her friends, not having it in her to destroy them. After being freed from The Annihilator's serum (and having her powers removed once more), Skylar has been guilt-ridden over the idea that she hurt and destroyed many people she cared about. Relationships Oliver (Best Friends/Love Interest/Fan) Main Article: Skoliver Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back and Chase ended up getting her powers back instead. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on Skylar. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for The Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End, and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Bree shows interest in Oliver and Skylar gets very jealous. Ever since Oliver got powers from the Arcturion, Skylar feels Oliver is a painful reminder of what she lost. Oliver tried to give Skylar her powers back to impress her but it backfired in the end when Chase was the one who got them back and because Oliver was about to destroy her. Since then, his failure to fulfill his promise to Skylar has become a burden that cannot be lifted. It's shown in The Superhero Code that Oliver always forgives Skylar no matter what. Skylar told Oliver she likes him too the way he likes her in Home Sweet Home. In Sheep-Shifting, Skylar and Oliver go on their first date. Friends Bree Davenport (Best Friends and Roommates) Main Article: Brylar Skylar and Bree met in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both fought over Oliver until The Incapacitator was destroyed, and Bree realized that Oliver reminded her of Chase. They did end up becoming friends, however, and both agreed that they shouldn't have underestimated each other. In Lab Rats: Elite Force, Bree takes on the "bigger sister role" between the two. Bree and Skylar are just like sisters and at first, in Holding Out for a Hero, Skylar treats Bree like a brother while adjusting to a real sister-hood. In The Rock, Skylar sacrificed some of her powers to save Bree's life. Chase Davenport (Close Friend) Main Article: Skase Skylar and Chase met in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. In Power Play, Skylar thanked and hugged Chase for restoring her powers. She is very thankful to Chase for getting her powers back, but she still does not seem to think of him as more than just a friend, although Oliver is worried that they will get together eventually. There haven't been any real indicators that this will actually happen, especially because Chase is weirded out by Skylar, who in turn is put off by his uptight behavior. She is shown that she may have a possible, yet slim attraction to him, as they have only known each other for a little while. In Follow the Leader, Chase gets jealous that the others were impressed by Skylar's leadership skills but this is resolved at the end as Chase apologizes for locking her in Mission Command. Skylar lies to the team about what happened because she gets why Chase panicked, as she knew what it was like to lose her identity and she didn't want to cause him to feel that way. In The List Skylar calls Chase "amazing" to Crossbow when he wasn't around. Kaz (Best Friend) Main Article: Skaz Skylar is best friends with Kaz, and has gone on a mission with him. They work together on many things, like figuring out what happened to Brain Matter. They care about each other (even though they don't like to admit it), and they're both good friends with Oliver. Kaz even used Skylar as his fake girlfriend and has technically proposed to her once, albeit by accident. They're complete opposites of each other, making them argue at times and making them disagree on things, but they always look out for each other, despite their differences. Even while she was evil, she still thought of Kaz as a friend. Powers, Abilities and Weakness Current Powers After the episode "'Power Play", Skylar's powers were restored by having her dormant power cells activated. The full extent of her restored powers has yet to be seen.'' * '''Calderan Physiology: As with all Calderans, she possesses natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to her species which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to her unique superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderan possesses different powers or skills from others. ** Acid Spit: Skylar, like all members of her species, can expel acid with their saliva. Skylar can keep this under control (unless she's asleep) as she has kissed Oliver twice without any ill effects on him. In addition, she isn't at risk of melting her face off unlike Chase if he were to unlock this ability, suggesting that this ability is normal for her. ** Limb Regrowth: Her Calderan physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. She implies several times she can still do this, even while she didn't have all of her other powers. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** Weather Adaptation: Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees are frigid to them. Curiously enough, Skylar and Experion appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Furthermore, Skylar's ability to survive Caldera's high temperatures is not affected by her loss of superpowers. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Skylar's senses are supernaturally acute, likely due to her Calderan physiology. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which allowed her to intercept a pipe thrown by Tecton even though she was not looking. In Lair, Lair, Skylar claims she has supernaturally acute hearing, though she may have been using this as an alibi to prevent Kaz and Oliver from leaving. However, it was later proven to be a real ability that was not lost with her other powers, as she was able to hear the Shapeshifters' movement, or Bree's breathing despite her being invisible. Unlike Chase, Skylar doesn't have the problem of ultra-sensitive hearing. She also has superhuman smell, as she could smell and identify reinforced polymer. *** Microscopic Vision: Skylar's senses are so enhanced that she can see the tiniest things, such as the insects that are in Perry's hair in Game of Drones. ** Super Durability: Even while powerless, Skylar was able to survive many hits that would have possibly killed or critically injured many normo humans, likely meaning that it was apart of her Calderan nature. Without her powers though, she was somewhat less durable, with it being roughly on par with bionic humans. Once she regained her powers, she was still shown to be very durable, even brushing off attacks easier than the others. However, this does not make her fully resistant to things such as heat, as she was burned through her shirt by Bree. *** Healing Factor: When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself instantly. This ability most likely stems from her Super Durability, as she gets hurt and heals herself, but still feels some pain. This was shown as she had no scars or marks left on her (besides her shirt) after being burned by Bree. ** Super Inhalation: Calderans can eat an entire meal under 10 seconds with one inhalation. Scarlett has done so, meaning it is very likely that Skylar can as well. * Ionikinesis: '''Skylar can generate spheres of plasma, and can blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Tecton, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. This was the first ability she used once she regained her powers in Power Play, as she blasted Oliver with it in self-defense when he was about to shock her to save the people in the building. *Super Speed:' She can run seemingly at the speed of sound. She can also throw punches that are super fast, even Tecton cannot react to it. She regained this ability in Need for Speed. She can keep up with Bree who can run around ten times the speed of sound. * '''Explosion Induction:' She is able to explode targets, or around them. Skylar accidentally used this power, which scorched a coat rack in The Superhero Code. * Chronokinesis: Skylar is able to control the flow of time. However, she cannot use it to time travel, considering how Oliver made it up in an attempt to bluff Scarlett. ** [[Temporal Stasis|'Temporal Stasis']]: In addition to being able to reverse time, Skylar can freeze someone in suspended animation, as shown in Power Play when she froze Mrs. Ramsey. She can also freeze energy, as she stopped a laser fire from hitting her as well. It appears that she does not need to stay focused on the target in order to maintain the freezing, unlike Horace from Mighty Med, who needs to stay focused on the target to hold the freezing, or until he runs out of energy. * Flight: Skylar is able to soar in the air allowing her to fight flying enemies, save falling bystanders, etc. Although she has never been shown flying in the show, she mentions that she still has it a lot of times. Skylar said she still has this power and could fall back on it in Need for Speed. Even after losing some of her powers to the Arcturion, she still has this power as she planned to save Perry by flying up to rescue her. * Super Strength: She is able to exert great strength from her muscles, greater than what is humanly possible. Skylar is strong enough to even kick Tecton across a room and knock him down for a few seconds (granted she did catch him by surprise). Even without this power, she was still relatively stronger than other humans. Skylar said she still had this power in Need for speed and could fall back on it, and even used her super strength to ram Bree against a street lamp, which ended up dented. * Invisibility: She is able to spin and disappear (she mentions she really enjoys this power). It's implied her experience using this power is how she was able to conclude Bree was invisible. She has not used this power yet, but she still has mentioned it. * Pyrokinesis: 'She was able to make fireballs with The Annihilator. Since she has this power, she also taught Kaz how to use his fire powers in Follow the Leader. However, she can still feel pain from fire or heat, as she was slightly burned through her shirt by Bree's "Thermal Touch" in The Rock. * 'Two Simultaneous Abilities: Skylar can use two abilities at the same time, as shown in Need for Speed where she used both her super speed and super strength on Bree. Unlike Chase however, this doesn't seem to put stress on her nervous system and it doesn't cause her to pass out. * Electrokinesis: Oliver states that Skylar has electricity powers in The Intruder, although she used first this power to open electrical doors and walls (as she did in Follow the Leader) and later on to make things disintegrate (as she did in The Intruder). Former Powers After having her powers drained in the ''Mighty Med episode, "Storm's End", Skylar lost all of her powers, including the evil ones given to her by the Annihilator. Later on, in "The Rock," Skylar made direct contact with the Arcturion, which took away some of her powers that were restored by Chase. And in "Home Sweet Home", she gave up one of her abilities to Scarlett. All of the powers that she lost, let alone how many, have yet to be identified.'' * Evil Powers: Being brainwashed by the Annihilator, Skylar was given additional superpowers, used mostly for evil purposes. When Chase restored her powers, these were not restored, because she was never created with them in the first place. ** Kiss of Death: The Annihilator gave Skylar the ability to drain a victim's life force with her mouth. This can be done by kissing her victim. * Portal Creation: She can create space portals and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. She has not used this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force, but she still had it, up until the point where she had given the power up to Scarlett in order to let Oliver and Bree escape. Unknown Powers These powers have never been shown or mentioned on the show, and it is currently unknown if she still has them after losing some to the Arcturion. *'X-Ray Vision: '''She is able to see through people and objects. Skylar has yet to use this power during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Heat Vision: Skylar is able to heat up objects with her gaze. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Gyrokinesis: Skylar is able to control gravity. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Caelestikinesis: Skylar is able to manipulate celestial bodies like planets and stars. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Laser Projection: Skylar can fire energy lasers from her hands that are powerful enough to kill a normal human being and cut them in half, but will only sting superheroes like Tecton, or stun bionic people. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Intangibility: 'She is able to run through walls. Skylar has yet to use this power during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * '''Camouflage: She is able to blend in with walls. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Space Survivability: She is able to survive to the vacuum of the space. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Paralyzation Inducement: Like Experion, she has shown this ability when she puts her finger on her victim putting them to sleep. She can use this power like Horace and freeze more than one person at a distance. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Energy Barrier Generation: She was able to project a force field that can protect her and The Annihilator. It's implied her force fields are stronger than Chase's because the only thing that can break her force fields is the Crystal of Kreln. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Telekinesis: She can manipulate and move objects with her mind. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** Molecularkinesis: Much like Chase, she can use her telekinesis to manipulate the molecules of or around an object, as shown when she used it to destroy The Annihilator's manacles. She also used this power to crush and crumple a pipe that Tecton threw at her, and also to change the colors of the highlights in her hair from white to pink, to hide her evilness, as white was the color of evil. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Size Alteration: She has the ability to shrink down to any size. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Petrification: She can turn people into statues made of stone, just like she did to Agent Blaylock. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. Abilities Without Superpowers * Peak Human Condition: As a normo, her abilities and physical attributes are at or slightly above the maximum level of the human condition, partly due to her Calderan biology. In other words, she possesses higher strength, speed, and reflexes than a normal person. ** Peak Human Agility: Her agility is greater than that of normal humans, which make her effective in combat, even with super powered beings. She can still keep up even with beings who have superhuman agility. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Her reflexes are above that of an average normal human that allow her to dodge attacks and react in such a short amount of time. It also makes it difficult for people to sneak up on her, as she can easily anticipate that. ** Peak Human Flexibility: She is incredibly more flexible than that of a normal human, as noted by Benny. This is one of her greatest assets in her fighting technique, allowing her to land blows on much larger opponents. ** Peak Human Durability: Though it's partially due to her alien biology, Skylar can take significantly more more punishment than a normal human. She is also more resilient, as she was able to recover after a short moment being beaten by Megahertz, and she was able to shrug off being hit in the neck by The Annihilator. Also, attacks that would kill normal people only stun her. For example, she could withstand an energy blast from Jade. ** Peak Human Strength: Though not at the same level as super strength, Skylar is still immensely strong, able to lift heavy objects as she did when she saved Lizard Man. In addition, one of The Annihilator's trophies felt almost as light as air, while Kaz and Oliver had trouble carrying them. * Martial Arts: Skylar is an expert in martial arts, as she is shown using karate moves against enemies. * Skilled Dancer: Moreso than Oliver, Skylar is very skilled at dance using her agility, as she was shown beating a dance game three levels ahead of him. Her dancing was formidable enough against the Ambusher. * Excellent Strategist: Skylar is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex and brilliant plans quickly. However, her solutions are often over-inflated and end up backfiring. Despite lacking Chase's superintelligence, Skylar was able to coordinate a rescue effort on her first mission in a while. * Weapon Proficiency: Skylar can use almost any weapon even without previous knowledge or experience, as shown when she was able to use Captain Atomic's yo-yo with no difficulty. Weaknesses * Darkness: She can't see in the dark without night-vision goggles, as no one on her planet can. * Coal: Coal will incapacitate Skylar's species, and too much injected in her or prolonged exposure will kill her and turn her into a walking gas bomb. However as Chase theorized, small amounts of coal were able to shock her dormant cells enough to restore her powers. * Terrestrial Sicknesses: '''Afflictions on Earth such as the cold or flu are more detrimental to the health of Calderans than to humans. When Skylar gets infected, not only does it weaken her severely but it causes random, weaker versions powers to manifest in her uncontrollably. When she lost her powers, she briefly regained flight as a side effect, but could only levitate. * '''Crystal of Kreln: '''The only thing that can break her energy barriers. * '''Black Widower's Poison: Black Widower's poison will kill almost any superhero, including Skylar. * Uncontrollable Superpowers: '''Because Skylar was without her powers too long, she didn't have enough time to readjust, and she kept breaking and burning things uncontrollably. However, Bree agreed to retrain her. * '''Heat: Calderans are not resistant to heat, despite living on such a hot planet, and Skylar was burned through her shirt by Bree's new Thermal Touch ability. Trivia *Skylar's pink streak of hair has been dyed light brown to match the rest of her hair, possibly due to her change in costume to match the rest of the team putting it out of use. *It's unknown if Skylar has new comics after getting her powers restored. However, since Horace isn't around to reinstate Skylar, it would appear she doesn't. **It would also expose her identity as a superhero to the public, as she is currently believed to be a bionic member of the Elite Force. **It is also unknown if Ambrose survived Mighty Med's destruction. *Even without her powers, Skylar easily took down Bree, a bionic superhuman. *According to Oliver and Bree, she snores very loudly, so much that even Bree's soundproof capsule can't protect her from it, and which was mistaken for Kaz. (The Rise of Five) *Bree taught her about being a sister. *Skylar recieved a new, upgraded mission suit in this series, which comes with black heels. This is ironic because she stated in Atomic Blast From The Past that she would never fight in heels. *Skylar has several similarities with the Lab Rats: **Both were genetically engineered. **Both had never experienced the outside normo world until their normo friends showed them. **Skylar had almost all the same powers as the Lab Rats (except for Chase's Super Intelligence) combined, and then some more. **Both had friends that betrayed each other; Experion betrayed Skylar, while Marcus and Sebastian betrayed the Lab Rats. **Both became evil by means that controlled their powers; Skylar was controlled by The Annihilator's power contamination serum, while the Lab Rats were controlled by Douglas' and Victor Krane's Triton App. **Both lost their powers at least once; Skylar lost her powers when The Annihilator drained them from her, and the Lab Rats lost their powers when Giselle destroyed all their chips. *She has two similarities with Sebastian, as both turned evil at the final scene of a season finale. After they turned evil, they tricked their friends into believing they were on their side. Unlike Sebastian, Skylar became good again, and this was because Sebastian chose evil willingly, whereas Skylar was being controlled by the Annihilator, although another similarity is that they both nearly died and had their powers taken away afterwards. *Just like the bionic soldiers, she doesn't have parents. **Although technically, the bionic soldiers have Victor Krane as their "father" because he created them. It is unknown who created the Calderans. *It is revealed in The Rise of Five that she spits acid in her sleep. *She gave Bree a wedgie in Holding Out for a Hero. *The only powers Skylar retained prior to Power Play are Limb Regrowth, Weather Adaptation, Acid Spit, and Superhumanely Acute Senses. However, they aren't technically special abilities to her, as they are simply biological traits of her species, Calderans. *Skylar is the only alien on the team. *Chase restores Skylar's powers in Power Play. However, it's not clear how many of her powers she regained. But it's implied her powers are in the process of regenerating, as she does have Ionikinesis and Chronokinesis back (at least Temporal Stasis for the latter), and she regained her Super Speed, Super Strength and Flight by Need for Speed. **It's implied in Follow the Leader that Skylar cannot use her space portals, as she couldn't figure out a way to get herself out of Mission Command, and suggested blasting herself, Chase and Perry to escape the pile. This would mean she has yet to re-unlock it, or doesn't have that power under control. **After losing some of her powers to the Arcturion, it is likely that the powers that she hasn't used during Elite Force have been removed, to give an in-show explanation. **The producer explanation for why she hasn't used/lost these powers is likely because they could be seen as extremely overpowered. *Chronologically, Skylar is the second character after Bree to have her powers restored after losing them. Unlike Bree, whose restoration took three attempts, Skylar's only took one attempt. **However Skylar did receive her powers once again during Mighty Med, but they were tainted with evil, so she ended up losing them again. *Within this series, the characters (mostly those from Lab Rats, but Oliver and Kaz do it as well) seem to point out her alien heritage much more than they did in Mighty Med. Most of the time it is used to make fun of her, or to just describe her in general. Douglas and Perry don't seem to mind that Skylar is an alien, and Perry is actually fascinated by it. **It's likely that this is due to it being the Lab Rats characters' first real experience with an alien (prior to this series, they thought aliens were fictional), while Oliver and Kaz were around aliens almost all of the time due to dealing with many alien heroes and workers in Mighty Med such as Tecton or Phillip. Even in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, ''the Lab Rats never knew Skylar was an alien, just a superhero. *Although her, Kaz, and Oliver have decided to say their bionic as a cover for the super powers, it is unknown what happened to her identity of Connecticut "Connie" Valentine. Meaning, it is unknown if she will publicly say that Connie Valentine is bionic, or if she drops the identity and says Skylar Storm is bionic. However the latter seems highly unlikely since she is a known superhero with that name. **In Need for Speed however, when Tony asked for her name, she said Skylar and not Connie, possibly meaning that she has dropped the Connie identity in favor of using her real first name while posing as bionic. However Skylar is a very common name, and it has apparently not been revealed to the public that her last name is Storm. **People who see Skylar in public and know her by her real name, apparently do not point that she looks like and shares a name with the comic book character, except for Perry, who already knew her identity. *Skylar has the same problem Leo had with his bionic arm in ''Under Siege; ''Skylar didn't have the time to properly adjust her powers to her biological system, which caused her to glitch out. *Skylar has 14 toes. She has eight on one foot and six on the other. *In Need for Speed, Skylar revealed she can run about as fast as Bree. This would mean prior to Bree's upgrade in ''The Vanishing, Skylar's super speed was faster than Bree's. **In addition, she has a different super speed effect than Bree, who just has a ripple and the blurring of her colors. Skylar on the other hand, has electricity within her ripples and a larger blur of her colors, very reminiscent of the Flash. It's possible that it's to show a difference in that her speed is natural while Bree's is artificial. *She is ranked number one on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. *Skylar had two friends from Caldera who betrayed her, the first being Experion and the second being Scarlett. *Skylar and Oliver go on their first date in Sheep-Shifting. Gallery Userbox Code: Skylar Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Superpowered Category:2016 Category:The Elite Force Category:Major Characters Category:Mighty Med Characters Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Calderans Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Aliens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters